The Underwear Song
by Shinigami-Shadow
Summary: It's 'Gundams in Pajamas' with a grown up twist. Silliness and semi-crude behavior abounds. The G-boys find themselves in their underwear on stage...


The Song Saga Part 2  
  
Shadow: "Hey all I'm back and on another sugar high!" Guys all tremble in fear as Shadow smirks.

Quatre: "Shadow please tell us that we won't be in this fic."

Shadow: Sighs. "Now Quat you know I can't do that."

Quatre: "Why not?"

Shadow: "Because you're already in it now silly!" Quatre blanches.

Quatre: "Really...?"

Shadow: "Really Really."

Duo: "AH! A SHREK QUOTE!" Shadow grins.

Shadow: "Yes Duo you're right! Johnny tell him what he's won!" Johnny pops in suddenly. "Huh? Where am I?" He looks around.

The guys: O.o?

Shadow: "Hehehe...sorry 'bout that guys." Johnny pops back into Tvland.

Duo: "Man that was weird...well ok not as weird as usual but-" Heero covers Duo's mouth.

Duo: "mumuheymuhu!" Wufei whispers into Duo's ear, "Do you WANT to give that crazy onna ideas?!"

Shadow: "Now Wuffie-kins we all know that I have plenty of my own ideas. I don't really need to get any from you guys..." Wufei blanches Shadow grins.

Shadow: "Oh and Fei I prefer Psycho Onna. Really you should know that by now!"

Wufei: "Uh-huh."

Duo: Blinks. "I'm rubbing off on him!" Grin.

Shadow: "Yeah...that's scary." Coughs, "Anyways the whole reason for this!" Guys groan.

Shadow: "Oh come on it won't be THAT bad!"

Trowa: "That bad?"

Shadow: "Well yeah. I mean it MIGHT be bad but there's no torture or anything like that-"

Duo: "HELL YEAH!"

Shadow: "Duo we don't freaking cuss in this damn house." The guys blink.

Quatre: "Umm..Shadow didn't you...oh never mind."

Shadow: Grins. "That's okies Quat no worries kay?" Pats him on the head. "I don't have to follow my own rules 'memer?"

Wufei: "Yes she's a law unto herself."

Shadow: Grins more, "Exactly Fei-Fei!" The guys restrain Wufei before he blows up at Shadow.

Heero: "Do you REALLY want to tick her off?"

Trowa: "Yes Wufei she's in her writing mode." Wufei sighs.

Shadow: "Well anyways time for disclaimers." Doesn't notice the little pow- wow the guys were just having. "I don't own the G-boys." Pouts as the guys look VERY relieved. "Oh and the Shrek quote wasn't mine either. "The Underwear Song" However is."

All the G-boys: UNDERWEAR SONG!?! O.O

Shadow: glares at them. "Anyways The song "Bananas' In Pajamas" Is so NOT mine. Though I hope you like what I've done to the lyrics..." Waggles eyebrows as the guys turn pale.  
  
Rating: Umm..PG-13.  
  
Pairings: None  
  
The Key: lalala Is the new song lyrics  
[lalala] What WAS the original lyrics  
(lalala) Author notes and/or babble  
_lalala_ Action or sound effect  
  
Warnings: Silliness and Talk of undergarments...that's about it.  
  
So on with the song!  
  
"The Underwear Song" ["Bananas' In Pajamas"]  
  
Duo in Briefs[Bananas' in pajamas]  
  
Duo is seen standing on a dark, shadowed stage. A huge spotlight is focused on him as he notices that he's only wearing his underwear. He blushes a bit as he smiles. On the elastic band of his briefs you could read "Shinigami sleeps too you know." As he smirked and turned around you could see a picture of a little horned devil with a caption above it. The caption read, "But Satan on the other hand is too busy having fun!" That was of course IF you were actually looking AT the underwear.  
  
("Please, we all know what you were REALLY looking at!" Waggles eyebrows. Duo grins,"Yes! I'm so sexy baby! Hee-chan look!" Heero glares, "You're actually enjoying this?" He sounds shocked. Duo smirks, "Yup and wait till it's you're turn Hee-babe!" Heero's eyes widen, "Nani!?!")  
  
Heero in Spandex[Are coming down the stairs]  
  
Another spotlight flips on and you see Heero standing on a dark stage with a brightly smiling Duo. Heero is wearing only his spandex shorts. Needless to say he's not liking standing out in the open, feeling so exposed and being unable to see anything. So Heero decides to glare daggers up at where he thinks the spotlight operator is. He's hoping that they would be so intimated that they would turn it off; or at the very least turn it away from him.  
  
("Luckily for us I'M the one running these things." grins then stares at Heero. Drool is wiped away absentmindedly. Heero glares,"Hentai Onna" Shadow smirks, "And you say it like it's a BAD thing.") Heero sighs when the light doesn't shut off and settles for glaring out into the darkness at where the audience would be. ("Psst! That's at you; the reader. Personally I think he's rather cute when he glares." Heero glares at her, "See what I mean?" Duo is heard laughing in the background.)  
  
Trowa in Boxers with multi-colored checks[Bananas' in pajamas coming down in pairs]  
  
Suddenly another spotlight flashes to life as a unruffled Trowa is revealed. He's standing on the stage in only his underwear which are; as the song lyrics state, boxers with multi-colored checks. The color of the checks range from black to neon pink. ("So needless to say the said underwear looks very....um...BUSY and the checks kinda of...yeah...blur together." Her eyes start to unfocus and water. "Ahem!" Blinks her eyes repeatedly to clear the watery tears from them. "Ok so getting Tro out there with his LOUD underwear with the BRIGHT ASS SPOTLIGHT SHINING ON THEM wasn't one of my more brilliant ideas." Shadow sweat drops as a smug looking Trowa is seen standing on the stage.)  
  
Heero and Duo look over at Trowa and are taken back by what they see. Heero merely arches and eyebrow as Duo's response was a little more vocal. "Damn Tro, who knew that you had taste just as loud as Howard's!" Trowa cracks a slight smirk as we are suddenly able to see both of he sexy green eyes due to a slight breeze that seemingly came from nowhere. ("Ok we all know that this came from me but hey THEY don't know that." Trowa looks up at her and shakes his head slightly with a amused smirk tugging at his lips. "Ok so NOW they know it's me." Sweatdrop.)  
  
Trowa then treats us to a rare thing; he replied to Duo's remark, "Well this way they won't stare at me for too long." Duo's mouth dropped as Heero's brows furrow; cursing himself for only wearing those oh-too-revealing spandex shorts of his. (Shadow wipes away drool again, "Well at least Tro's appearance here isn't a TOTAL loss." Shadow focuses on Trowa's amazingly well formed upper torso and again wipes drool away absentmindedly.)  
  
Quatre in Binkis![Bananas' in pajamas]  
  
A spotlight shines on Quatre and everyone is stunned as they see him wearing red binki underwear. ("Hey I didn't see that coming either." O.o) Strangely enough his entire body seemed to be trying desperately to match that same shade of red. ("Okay, it's not really that strange but hey Q-man is just so darn CUTE!!" Quatre blushing, "Can I LEAVE now?" Shadow: "Nope you're here till the end of the song. Sorry Q but hey this'll be good for ya!" Quatre: O.O "HOW?!" Shadow: Smirks as she looks at Trowa's shocked near thoughtful face. "Babe you need to put two and two together. Honestly poor Tr-" Glare from Trowa. "Trying me." sweatdrops as she says aside out of Quatre's hearing, "I know that was lame but hey you would stop too if you've seen Tro's sis work first hand." Sweatdrops. "I like not being a bloody pin cushion thank you.")  
  
Seven days a week[Are chasing teddy bears]  
  
Quatre turns a few shades brighter as that line was sung. Even Duo took a few seconds to recover, "Yo Q! Who knew that you had a sexy side?" Duo waggles his eyebrows as the two taciturn ex-pilots groaned. Quatre looked like he wanted to fold in on himself and disappear. ("Man who knew he wore those kind ALL week long?" Hides a notepad with suspicious looking scribbles on it. Puts a carrot in her mouth, "Ain't I a Stinker?" )  
  
Wufei in Thongs?[Bananas' in pajamas]  
  
Stunned silence followed the flickering of the spotlight as the last of the ex-pilots was exposed to the world wearing only a pair of black thongs.("Of course this classic moment must be preserved forever on this high grade video cassette." Tapes all of them while she wipes the drool from her mouth.) Duo sputtered as the other three stared on in shock. Wufei was doing a perfect impression of Quatre; though wether it was from embarrassment or rage no one could tell. "ONNNA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ("Until he opened his mouth that is." Major sweatdrop.) "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!? IS THIS YOUR IDEA OF A JOKE?!"  
  
(Grinning ear to ear, "Why whatever do you mean?" Bats her eyes innocently. Wufei shouts, "WHY AM I DRESSED LIKE THIS IN THIS FIC?!?" Devilish smirk, "Why Fei 'cause this fic is titled "The Underwear Song" and you can't have an underwear song without some bishonen modeling THEIR underwear." Wufei stunned by her statement lets Shadow speak. "Ok then on with the fic!" ) Before Wufei could protest any further the last line of the song was sung.  
  
The other white meat!  
  
("That extra line was added I just couldn't help myself." Smirk) Wufei blanched as Duo erupted into a fit of laughter. Quatre just stood there pretending not to be there. ("And pretending that he was NOT looking at Trowa." Drool.) Heero and Trowa looked at each other and started laughing as well. Wufei growled,(QUITE sexy like ) jumped off the stage and disappeared. (Oh no I better spilt!) But before our brave and zany writer could escape Wufei kicked in the door gasping for breath. I, of course, just stood there and ogled him.  
  
Somehow the fact that the writer was standing there making a puddle of drool ticked him off even more. (sarcastically, "Who would of guessed?") And after a moment of shock he shouted("Right in my ear too. The pain!" Sniffs.), "WHAT THE HELL WAS THE IDEA OF THIS?!?" The writer; unable to help herself, said, "Why the idea of this way to parade you sexy guys around in your underwear. I thought I was very clear with that." Wufei, turning a brilliant crimson, exploded, "YOU BAKA ONNA! NO YOU BAKA TOMA! HOW DARE YOU DISGRACE ME AND THE OTHERS LIKE THIS?!?! INJUSTICE I TELL YOU! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY! BY NATAKU YOU WILL PAY!"  
  
Shadow turned pale, "Oh shit not by Nataku!" With her proverbial tail set firmly between her legs she prepared to run for it. Unfortunely Wufei was guarding the only way out. So needless to say yours truly got caught. Wufei grabbed his prey by the hair and dragged her down to the stage. The others were shocked to see Wufei dragging a screaming Shadow towards the stage and into the spotlight. Wufei then proceeded to rip off Shadow's clothes. When Shadow's shirt, pants and flip-flops were thrown out of the range of the spotlight. Wufei moving away to reveal Shadow in HER underwear.  
  
Wufei shouted with triumph, "THERE NOW KNOW THE INDEGINTY WE ALL SUFFERED FOR YOUR AMUSE-" Wufei stopped in mid-rant as what Shadow was wearing restigered in his mind. Shadow was wearing her one-piece bathing suit grinning from ear to ear. Wufei sputtered, "What? HOW? WHEN?!" Shadow; still grinning, said calmly and smugly, "I WAS PLANNING to go to the pool after I finished writing this so hence the swimsuit."  
  
Duo was soon on the floor in a fit of laughter, "OH WU! Outsmarted again!" Wufei then turned to pounce on Duo but Shadow stopped him. A strangled, "OWWWW!" was heard as Shadow grabbed the first thing she could. Which were Wufei's undies. So yours truly inavertingly gave our favorite Chinese youth the wedgie of his life. Soon, all of the remaining boys were howling with laughter as Wufei ranted and demanded to be released and as Shadow ignored every word of it. That is until he insulted her; then this thongs were pulled a little tighter. Finally Wufei caved in and asked to be released. Shadow then promptly let go and threw his white pants at him.  
  
She smirked, "There ya go 'Fei. If I knew you would get this bent outta shape I wouldn't of done this fic. Honestly Wu-babe you need to loosen up more." Wufei sputtered but wisely said nothing as Shadow continued, "Well for what it's worth I'm sorry WuFei." She turned to face him and bowed. "Can you ever forgive me?" Wufei released a melodramatic sigh, "I guess I can-" Shadow glomped him happily, "Thanks Fei-Fei! You're the best!" Wufei was just glad that she glomped him AFTER he finished putting on his pants.  
  
As Shadow was glomping Wufei a thought came to her. "Oh guys here your clothes!" She let go of Wufei and pulled their clothing out of her beach bag which magically stayed within the circle of light the spotlight shone. The guys then proceeded to get dressed as Shadow smiled. "Well all and all I think this fic went well." All of the guys blanched. "You don't mean to do what I THINK you mean to do right?" Asked Quatre already knowing and fearing the answer. Shadow just smirked, "Yup it's excatly as bad as you think!" Quatre groaned and said, "Ok guys you can shoot me now."  
  
Shadow walked up to Quatre and hugged him, "Oh Q-babe you don't mean that!" Quatre just nodded his head. Shadow got an idea, "Ok here's the plan. I'll just cut you out of the fic. Whatta say?" The other four started to yell and protest. Shadow finally yelled over them, "OK! I GET IT!! Sorry Q if they're in you gotta be in and seeing that I don't feel like scrapping an hour's worth of work..." The guys groan and Quatre buried his head in his heads. "Well look on the bright side!" Quatre mummbled through his hands, "What bright side?" Shadow grinned evilly, "At least Dorthy or Relena weren't in this Fic too." All the guys shuddered as Shadow tried not to laugh at the comical sight. Shadow then clapped her hands and the theater lights all came on. The guys jaws dropped. "Youo mean we could of just clapped and we wouldn't of been put through all of this?" Asked Quatre. Shadow just smiled, "Yup that's about it." Quatre's eye started to twitch, "Well then SHADOW YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"  
  
Shadow's eyes widen as she excalimed, "OH SHIT HE'S GONE ZERO MODE!" She then made a be line towards the exit shouting, "Hey Q-babe lighten up!" The guys just smiled as Wufei said, "Finally some justice."  
  
OWARI  
  
Shadow: "See guys it wasn't that bad!"

The guys: GROAN as Shadow's arm is seen in a sling and Quatre has a worried and slightly shamed look on his face.

Quatre: "Is your arm feeling better? I feel so bad..."

Shadow: "Yeah it's cool Q. It's not your fault I tripped over my sandles and fell off the stage." Swaetdrop.

Quatre: "I know but still if I didn't..."

Shadow: Sighs "Now really Q we are not playing lets place the blame. No one's to blame it was just unfortunate accident that's ALL."

Quatre: "Ok if you say so.."

Shadow: "Well I do so quit worrying so much kay?" smiles

Quatre: smiles back "Ok."

Duo: "Honestly Quatre if you could you'll blame yourself for a fly's death if it just flew pass you and went sizzle in the bug zapper."

Quatre: Blink blink.

Duo: Sighs "Oh nevermind Q-man just forget."

Wufei: Smug smile. "Too bad about the arm Shadow."

Shadow: Glare "You don't have to sound so smug about it Fei-Fei."

Wufei: "Don't call me Fei-Fei."

Shadow: "Ok Wu-man."

Wufei: "Don't can me Wu-man!"

Shadow: grinning ear to ear, "Ok Wu-chan."

Wufei: Growls and stalks off

Duo: Pulls out a pad of paper, "Ok that's 423 for Shadow and 3 for Wufei."

Shadow: "Yeah and the reason he got those three was cause I lost my voice or a bug flew into my mouth or other freak accidents like that."

Duo: "True."

Trowa: "..."

Quatre: "What's wrong Trowa?"

Trowa: "..."

Quatre: "Really? Well here let me get you something to drink...." Quatre trails off as they leave the room.

Shadow: O.O "Right...Quatre's freaky understand Trowa thing just happened again."

Duo: Pulls out another notepad. "Ok that's 1342 times it's happened while we've been here with you Shadow."

Shadow: "Really that's all?" Blink blink ,"Man it feels like more."

Duo: "I know."

Heero: "Hn."

Duo: "Huh Heero?"

Heero: "...Hn."

Duo: "Oh ok I think I know where I put it last..." Duo and Heero leave Shadow.

Shadow: Pulls out her own notepad. "Ok that's 1335 times that's happen while they've been here with me. Man he's and Quatre are almost the tied now." Shadow shrugs.

Shadow: Blinks "What are you guys still doing here? The story's over. Go on shoo." Starts to walk away. "Wait a minute!" Turns around, "Look out for the next exciting installment of the "Song Saga." Till next time!" Waves as she turns and walks away for real this time.  
  
THE REAL END


End file.
